


She's so Sweet (with Her 'Get Back' Stare)

by ifwallscouldspeak



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Relationship, Rosa's Leather Jacket, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwallscouldspeak/pseuds/ifwallscouldspeak
Summary: Everyone knows that no one touches Rosa’s leather jacket; it’s one of those unspoken rules of the 99th precinct, like “never let Charles know you went to the hot dog cart on 7th instead of the one of 10th.” So even though, yes, Amy is an amazing detective-slash-genius, it doesn’t take her cop’s instincts to know something’s up. She’s gonna need a whole new section in her ‘Rosa’ binder for this.(Inspired by the prompt, “take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”)





	She's so Sweet (with Her 'Get Back' Stare)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Are You Gonna Be My Girl” by JET.
> 
> Written for my personal [Femslash February](http://lo-cotidiano.tumblr.com/tagged/jennifer+does+femslash+february) challenge :)

The first time Amy wears Rosa’s leather jacket, they’re on a case together.

It’s a random fall Tuesday, a little bit colder than what Amy had thought. The two of them are undercover, watching the local bodega near the 99. There’d been a string of robberies - Jake had nicknamed the perp _The Frito Bandito_ because he inexplicably kept stealing not only cash but also corn chips - and she and Rosa are on the case.

As they stand outside the shop, Amy can’t help but shiver and peer jealousy at Rosa. She looks cozy in her leather jacket and gray wool sweater; it's definitely the right thing to wear on a brisk day. It’s nothing like the thin, silk blouse that Amy had thrown on this morning with just a jean jacket.

“It’s freezing,” Rosa says abruptly. “Here.”

Before Amy knows what’s happening, Rosa’s shrugging out of her leather jacket and draping it over Amy’s shoulders. Amy starts sputtering and tries to flinch away. It’s not because she’s scared Rosa’s going to smack her or anything; she’s just so, so confused as to what’s going on. It means something that Rosa gave it to her to wear. It’s symbolic of something, Amy knows. It’s much more complicated than _I guess she thought I looked cold?_

Something hot and bright unfurls in her stomach, and she has to bite down hard on her lip before she starts to blabber at Rosa. They stand silently for a few moments before she takes a deep breath. Rosa glances at her just a bit, glaring at Amy, as if daring her to ask what’s going on.

Amy doesn’t have any more time to overanalyze it or ask questions, though. Just as Amy turns to ask, she catches someone pointing a Glock right at the bodega cashier, his other arm filled with processed snacks. Without missing a beat, she and Rosa spring into action.

 

+++

 

The second time it happens, they’re on the balcony of the precinct.

The 83rd is using their interrogation room and bullpen for the weekend - something about floors being waxed or a gas leak, Gina couldn’t be bothered to iron out all the details - and it’s cramped again. Amy wonders why their floor is always the first one to be offered up to house stray officers in the dead of winter.

She, Jake and Rosa huddle near the back corner, trying to hide from Captain McCray, the nice but overly touchy-feely leader of the 83rd. She’s unlike any other captain Amy’s known and if she weren’t a police officer, Amy would be pretty sure she was high on pot, or something. She’d made Captain Holt so uncomfortable when she started talking about his blocked chi that he’d made some thin excuses about being needed in the field with Terry and Charles.

“Bastards,” Jake grumbles mostly good-naturedly. “I can’t believe Charles abandoned me to the wolves.”

“They’re not so bad,” Amy says, her teeth chattering as she wills the desire for a cigarette away.

Rosa scowls, a knitted cap low on her forehead. “You’re right. They’re worse.”

“We better go inside before our ears fall off from frostbite,” Jake says. “Rosa? Ames?”

Amy knows she should go back inside and resist temptation, especially since she hadn’t thought to grab her jacket on the way out. The temperature on her phone reads just below freezing, and she definitely doesn't want to stay out here longer than need be. But she can feel the imprint of her emergency cigarette in her back pocket, just begging for one puff…

“I, uh, think I’ll stay out here for a little longer,” Amy tries not to sound too desperate. “You know. Fresh air.”

“Stress smoke?” Jake grins at her.

Amy groans. “Don’t tell Holt.”

“I’m going back inside, so here,” Rosa says.

It’s just like before.

Amy hasn’t even had the chance to blink or pretend to protest before Rosa’s taking her leather jacket off and shoving it at Amy. Almost unthinkingly, Amy puts it on, her entire face heating up as she does. Rosa stares at her, almost calculatingly, before her lips tick upwards slightly in a smile. Amy’s voice gets caught in her throat.

Next to her, Jake’s mouth has dropped open. He stares between the two of them with wide eyes, practically vibrating, Amy thinks, with all of the questions piling up inside of him. Amy can’t exactly blame him for this, either. She knows, logically, that Jake’s reaction is a natural one.

Everyone knows that no one touches Rosa’s leather jacket; it’s one of those unspoken rules of the 99th precinct, like “never let Charles know you went to the hot dog cart on 7th instead of the one of 10th.” So even though, yes, Amy is an amazing detective-slash-genius, it doesn’t take her cop’s instincts to know something’s up.

She’s gonna need a whole new section in her ‘Rosa’ binder for this.

“Okay,” Jake says, stretching out the word. “Uh -”

Rosa’s already turning away to go back inside. “If your next question is about my jacket, just remember I know how to kill a man with nothing other than my feet.”

Jake visibly blanches, though Amy’s eight-five percent sure Rosa is just exaggerating. Almost inadvertently, though, she lets out a small breath of relief, the coil of anxiety in her stomach easing slightly. She’s glad that Rosa’s effectively shut down the conversation before it’s even started.

“Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool,” Jake says.

 

+++

 

The third time it happens, Amy’s waiting for a cab outside of Shaw’s.

They’re all celebrating Hitchcock’s birthday - which was last week but Skully had only reminded everyone about it that morning - and Amy’s ready to go home. She’d been up til three a.m. in the bullpen, working through some archival files before falling asleep on the couch in the Captain’s office. She had woken up to Holt’s concerned face, a single boiled egg and plain black coffee. It was sweet, and Amy had just smiled gratefully before going back to her desk. Now, even though she’s only had one beer and it’s only nine p.m., she’s ready to just crash, face down, on her own bed.

She shivers slightly. Even though it was a beautiful spring day, the night has gotten chilly. She hadn’t remembered to bring her own jacket so she tries to tell herself she’s enjoying the evening breeze on her bare arms.

“Take this,” Rosa’s voice says somewhere behind her.

Amy turns. Rosa’s jacket is in her hands, and she’s shoving it at Amy. Amy bites down on her lip, blushing, before taking the soft leather and tugging it on. The material is soft and warm on her skin, like Rosa had just taken it off herself. When she shifts, the smell Rosa’s spicy wood perfume waft up slightly. She resists the urge to burrow down into the jacket, and instead shoves her hands into the pockets.

Rosa has one eyebrow cocked at her, like she’s just waiting for Amy to blurt out the first thing that comes to her mind. Her lips part slightly and she just stares into Rosa’s dark eyes. Suddenly Amy thinks that if anyone bothered to ask her, she would say that deep, soulful brown in her favorite color.

“Uhm,” she says, “Thanks. I’ll give it back when my cab gets here.”

“Keep it.” Rosa shrugs casually.

“I -” Amy tries to even her voice, but it comes out way too high. “Keep it?”

“Just give it back tomorrow,” Rosa corrects herself.

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Amy says, trying to remain calm. “Right, cool, easy breezy, man. I’ll just wear your jacket, alright. Jam on.”

“Amy,” Rosa’s voice is completely flat. “Don’t make this weird.”

“Weird? Who’s making it weird? Not me!”

Rosa purses her lips. Amy thinks she’s about to tell her _nevermind, just give it back to me now, freak_ \- not that Rosa’s ever called Amy a freak, but still - or something like that. But instead she just stares at Amy for a few awkward moments, before her lips curl into a smile. Amy tries to smile back, though she knows it probably looks more like a grimace. Rosa lifts her hand up, trailing her finger along Amy’s collarbone and over the fabric of the leather. Amy tries not to shiver and press herself into the contact.

“You look cute in it,” Rosa says, finally.

“Oh,” Amy’s heart flutters. “Thank you.”

 

+++

 

The fourth time Amy wears Rosa’s jacket, Rosa can barely keep her hands off of her.

Amy smirks at her all through their date, strolling along the boardwalk at Coney Island and buying overpriced fried foods. Rosa’s eyes glow in the lights, getting darker as the sun sets over the beach. Rosa’s hands seem to be everywhere and nowhere at once: across Amy’s shoulders, tugging at her waist, holding her wrist, sliding over her butt. But most of all, she keeps sliding her palms on Amy’s back, feeling at her through the leather jacket. Amy leans into Rosa each time, that hot, bright feeling pulsing around in her insides.

They’re supposed to stay to watch some fireworks, but they cut their evening short. Amy can only laugh breathlessly as Rosa yanks her along into the Subway, nuzzling at her neck and hair. They race back to Rosa’s apartment, fingers and lips running over each other’s skin as much as possible as they ride up the elevator and back to Rosa’s place.

They just barely stumble in through the door before Rosa’s pulling Amy close to her, kissing her firmly. Amy shifts, biting at her jaw and neck, shoving her curly hair off of her shoulder to gain better access. Something hot shoots right through Amy as Rosa moans, gripping Amy’s waist tightly. Rosa’s hands slide up her back and then towards her chest, shoving her jacket off of Amy’s body and onto the floor.

“So you think I look good in your jacket?” Amy pants.

Rosa drags her lips up to Amy’s ear, biting at the lobe. “Fuck yes.”

“Bet you think it looks even better on your floor,” Amy breathes.

Rosa pauses for a moment, pulling back just slightly. “Did you just… hit on yourself… for me?”

Amy’s fingers clench on Rosa’s waist. “Uhm. Yes?”

A slow, feral grin spreads across Rosa’s lips. It would be almost scary, if Amy weren’t so unbelievably turned on. But she barely has time to take another appreciate breath before Rosa’s mouth is on hers again, her tongue parting her lips.

 

+++


End file.
